Haciendo pollo para Alice
by nadaoriginal
Summary: AU. Shinku y Jun se mudan a su nuevo hogar después de haberse casado, y allí Shinku escuchará sobre la deidad llamada "Alice" que la había ayudado con la boda, trayendo una situación que dependiendo de la reacción de Shinku podría traer bonanza o desgracias.
1. Presentaciones prometedoras

**Advertancia: **Este fic no contará con muchos capítulos, pero sí va a ser bueno (o al menos eso digo yo XD). Rozen Maiden y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pero sí de mi admiración.

**Presentaciones prometedoras**

La luz del sol se asomaba por las cortinas de la habitación, tocando sutilmente las mejillas y los ojos de Shinku Sakurada. Tarda un poco para despertarse, pero al hacerlo lo primero que ve es a su esposo trayendo el desayuno a su cama. El menú incluye panqueques (¿así se escribe?) con miel y un poco de mantequilla, y como bebida había té verde cuyo aroma despertaba por completo el apetito de la aún somnolienta rubia. Su esposo se acerca muy contento con el desayuno y mira a Shinku tallarse un ojo de manera muy adorable, incluso pensó que su amada parecía una bebé de esa manera.

Jun: Buenos días, dormilona- luego del saludo le da un cariñoso beso en los labios y deposita con delicadeza la bandeja sobre las piernas de Shinku.

Shinku: Buenos días, Jun- da un largo bostezo y revisa un momento el té-. Entonces este es nuestro primer amanecer en nuestra nueva casa, y pensar que no hemos conocido aún a nuestros nuevos vecinos.

Jun: Los conoceremos en breve, pero primero debes comer, Shinku- el joven sirve el té y se lo da a Shinku, quien con una suave sonrisa acepta aquel ofrecimiento.

Jun y Shinku Sakurada se habían mudado el día anterior para poder hacer un nuevo hogar ahora que se habían casado hace poco. Les había parecido un excelente vecindario el que eligieron para trasladarse, además que Shinku había escuchado que cerca de ahí se hallaba un templo dedicado a la deidad a la que recientemente decidió ser devota, llamada Alice. No sabía mucho sobre la tradición que giraba en torno a Alice, pero el hecho de que gracias a ella fue posible para Shinku casarse con Jun la hizo sentirse en deuda y quiso saber más sobre esa famosa deidad. Desayunaría rápido y se ofrece para llevar la bandeja y lavar los platos, pues Jun estaba algo retrasado para llegar a su nuevo trabajo. Jun y Shinku se despiden con un beso y un "te amo", por lo que Shinku se queda sola por el momento, justo en sus vacaciones era ideal revisar en detalle su nueva casa y luego conocer a sus nuevos vecinos, pero parece que los vecinos tenían pensado adelantar esa parte pues alguien tocó el timbre cuando Shinku se dispuso a reconocer la sala.

Shinku: ¿Quién será? Tal vez sea algún vecino, sería descortés entonces no abrir- va ligera a la puerta y la abre, teniendo como primera visión al mundo exterior a una chica peliblanca con mirada rojiza y de talante desafiante y activo-. Buenos días, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Suigintou: Escuché de parte de unas amigas que había llegado una nueva vecina a nuestra calle, por eso vengo ahora a darte la bienvenida- le ofrece un pequeño pastel a la rubia, a lo que ella acepta gustosa-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Suigintou. No dudes en llamarme si hay algún problema por aquí.

Shinku: Mi nombre es Shinku, pero no entiendo qué quieres decir con eso de que si hay algún problema.

Suigintou: No es nada importante, Shinku- con algo de confianza y ligereza entra a la casa y mira todas las cajas y cosas que había desempacado la nueva pareja del vecindario-. Ocurre que algunas vecinas en las calles cercanas son algo fastidiosas y siempre van a la casa de uno para contarle todos los chismes de los que se han enterado a primera hora del día.

Shinku: Ya veo, igual no me interesa mucho eso- lleva el pastel hasta la mesa del comedor y lo deja en el centro-. Igual te agradezco tu atención, y también te digo que si necesitas algo de mí no dudes en pasar por aquí y decirme.

Suigintou: Veo que tú también le harás un gran honor a ser parte de este bonito vecindario, Shinku- la aludida alza una ceja por no entender claramente lo que quiso decir la chica albina-. Ocurre que los vecinos suelen ser muy amables por estos lados. Normalmente los que viven aquí no quieren irse nunca más, pero hay aquellos casos en los que simplemente no se puede hacer nada y se van de aquí a regañadientes. Vivir aquí es tan reconfortante que es incluso adictivo.

Shinku: Ya veo, en ese caso podrías contarme más sobre ello hoy o mañana, incluso haría algo de té para que podamos charlar- la albina responde con una amistosa sonrisa y le alza un pulgar.

Suigintou: Claro, me gustaría tener ese momento contigo, pero por ahora te tengo que dejar, vecina- mira en el reloj de su muñeca y se dirige rápidamente a la puerta-. Tengo que cumplir con el compromiso que adquirí ayer cuando visité el templo de Alice. Chaíto.

Shinku: ¿Alice? Espera un momen...- escucha la puerta cerrarse, a lo que la rubia se detiene y se siente bastante emocionada- Entonces Alice sí tiene un templo aquí. Tal vez deba hablar con algunos vecinos y preguntar por el paradero de ese templo, pero primero debo desempacar un poco más.

Realmente Shinku se sentía agradecida con Suigintou por mucho más que sólo el pastel, ella sabía sobre Alice y estaba decidida a que lograría que ella o alguien más le pueda decir más de Alice la próxima vez.

* * *

**Jardín**

La señora Sakurada sale con un equipo básico de jardinería para acostumbrarse al nuevo huerto que se encontraba atrás, pero en el preciso momento en que pone un pie sobre la tierra es abordada por otra de sus nuevas vecinas.

Suiseiseki: ¡Hola, Shinku! Por fin te conozco-desu- la extraña castaña salta la cerca y abraza de forma muy fraterna a la señora Sakurada.

Shinku: ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta en cuanto logra zafarse del abrazo.

Suiseiseki: Mi nombre es Suiseiseki, vivo a un par de calles de aquí. Has hecho una excelente elección al mudarte aquí con tu esposo-desu- Shinku se queda con cara de WTF porque esa extraña castaña ya sabía bastante sin conocerla siquiera.

Shinku: ¡Un momento! Ahora mismo nos estamos viendo por primera vez, vives a un par de calles de aquí y además todavía no son ni las ocho ¿Cómo le haces para saber de tantos chismes sobre mí?

Suiseiseki: En primer lugar, Shinku, yo no recolecto chismes sino información, suena mucho mejor así y además me hace ver como una espía que trabaja para sí misma; y en segundo lugar, no es raro que ande por aquí, y es que mi hermana gemela vive aquí-desu- la castaña señala la casa que estaba tras ella, a lo que Shinku asiente algo sorprendida, justo cuando en ese mismo momento Shinku se acuerda de algo importante y prueba con decirle a la heterocroma.

Shinku: No me extraña entonces que estés aquí, pero hay una cosa que quisiera preguntarte ahora mismo, en vista de que eres muy buena con los chismes.

Suiseiseki: ¡Información, Shinku! ¡In-for-ma-ción! Pero ahora bien, puedo hablarte de lo que quieras, sólo dime qué-desu.

Shinku: Suiseiseki, ¿tú sabes dónde está el templo de Alice?- la castaña sonríe complacida antes de responder.

Suiseiseki: No hay ningún problema, todo el mundo aquí va al menos una vez al mes allá. Si quieres te puedo llevar y allí conocerás a muchas personas que sé te van a agradar-desu- eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar la chica de coletas.

Shinku: ¿En serio? En ese caso podría ir al mediodía ¿Se puede?

Suiseiseki: Claro, y aún si no estoy yo, le puedes pedir a cualquiera de aquí. Todos los vecinos son bastantes amables y no te negaran nada si pueden ayudarte-desu.

Shinku asiente contenta por ver que sí podría conocer el templo de Alice y se volvió a dedicar a atender su nuevo jardín. Suiseiseki se aleja de allí para chismear... digo conseguir información útil para otro momento.

El día se notaba extrañamente diáfano y hermoso, las aves cantaban a coro sin desafinar, las mascotas de los vecinos corrían y jugaban por allí en completa paz, no se respiraba para nada la tensión, tristeza, enfado ni nada de eso. Todo parecía indicar que el día iba a ser genial para Shinku, aunque ella misma no se hacía una idea de cuánto.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Este fic está inspirado en un cuento que leí hace muuuucho tiempo cuando era un niño de primaria, pero esta vez lo haré adaptado a Rozen Maiden y lógicamente le pondré un toque propio. Si alguien se hace una idea de esto por favor no le hagan spoiler a los demás, el cuento debe ser interesante :D

No he actualizado esta semana por un descanso que he tomado por la semana santa, pero aún así trabajé en algunos oneshots y este y otros nuevos fics largos (por ahora este es el único que estrenaré). Una semana será la **Operación "Atención de Jun"** y otra semana será este nuevo fic.

Hasta otra


	2. El ofrecimiento de Shinku

**Advertencia: **Siento la demora, pero aún no termino con todos los fics en desarrollo que tengo, pero a ustedes no les interesa escuchar excusas, sino leer lo que quieren DX. Naruto no me pertenece porque no soy Kishimoto.

**La razón de todo**

-¿¡QUÉ COSA!?- Ino casi se lanza sobre Sakura, y por ello fue necesario que Tenten la inmovilizara por detrás- ¿La ricachona de Hinata fue a tu casa y estudió contigo? ¿No hubo nada más?

-¿Y qué más quieres tú, Ino puerca?- se queja Sakura con una vena palpitando en la superficie de su frente- ¿Acaso querías que nos desmelenáramos a besos o qué?

-Exactamente- dice Ino logrando de algún modo soltarse del agarre de Tenten-. Situaciones como esa siempre incluyen drama, suspenso, sentimientos encontrados, sexo, sangre, confesiones, y también...- Tenten le tapa la boca a Ino y ésta no puede continuar.

-Mejor ahórrate el resto de la explicación, Ino- Tenten suspira y dirige su atención a Sakura-. Realmente te felicito por lograr avanzar en tu intento por ser una mejor amiga para Hinata. Espero que te vaya bien de ahora en adeltante.

-Sí. Gracias, Tenten.

Las clases no tardarían en empezar, y ese día les tocaba unas lecciones bastante complicadas de parte de la sensei Anko Mitarashi que estaba más estricta que de costumbre. Ino tenía serios problemas para seguir la corriente de las clases, mientras que Sakura y Tenten debían tener toda su atención enfocada en las clases. No pudieron hablar de Hinata durante el resto de la hora, sólo pudieron cuando la hora de la comida había llegado.

* * *

**Hora de receso**

-¿Saben una cosa?- dice Ino luego de tragar su primer bocado- Sakura debería ir más lejos la próxima vez que se encuentre sola con Hinata.

-¡Te estás propasando, Ino puerca!- Sakura pensaba que Ino ya estaba tocando fondo, pero no estaba preparada para lo siguiente.

-Para la próxima vez opino que yo también me una. Soy una genio en esto gracias a que tengo unos cuantos libros del director Jiraya, por lo que supongo que sería oportuno que me les una.

Tenten y Sakura estaban pálidas como si estuvieran hechas de cera. Ino ríe traviesamente y agarra un nuevo bocado como si estuviera celebrando un importante triunfo. Tenten toma con apuro de su termo de jugo y Sakura esconde su cara con toda la vergüenza del mundo a pesar que nadie fuera del grupo había escuchado nada de lo que dijo Ino. Hinata aparece con su acostumbrado paso elegante y saluda con esmerada educación a las chicas antes de pedirles permiso para sentarse con ellas. Sakura tartamudea sin control, pero se las arregló para aceptar a Hinata, esperando que Ino no fuera a brincar sobre ella con sus incómodos comentarios.

-¿Saben una cosa? La próxima semana habrá una feria en el parque. Podríamos ir todas y divertirnos un poco para escapar de los agobiantes estudios ¿No tendrás nada que hacer nada, Hinata?

-No, estoy libre- responde con algo de apuro que las chicas captaron, y Sakura rogaba que Ino no fuera a hacer de las suyas-. Me gustaría ir con ustedes, jamás había estado en una feria.

-Me imagino que no, mi querida amiga Hinata- dice Ino con un tono de voz bastante pícaro y acercándose para rodear a Hinata con un brazo-. Nos encantaría muchísimo que vinieras con nosotras y te divirtieras, ¿no es así, mi querida amiga Sakura?

Sakura traga grueso y se las arregla para asentir con timidez. Ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber comentado sobre lo que ocurrió el día anterior, pero no todo era malo. Al menos contaba con que Hinata podría acompañarla, y con algo de suerte podrían pasar tiempo ellas dos nada mas y Tenten no permitiría que Ino interfiriese. Sakura se sacude la cabeza y se dice mentalmente que no debería pensar esa clase de cosas sobre Hinata, pero nuevamente se dibujan imágenes de ellas dos nada mas en su cabeza.

* * *

**Casa de Sakura**

Estaba anocheciendo ya, y Sasori llega con varias cosas que había comprado en el camino para poder hacer la cena. Sakura estaba nuevamente encerrada en su habitación y procuraba no hacer ningún sonido que hiciera saber eso, pero Sasori ya sabía que estaba ahí. Todo estaba en aquella tensa tranquilidad en la que ambos estaban acostumbrados, pero definitivamente eso a Sasori no le gustaba en absoluto. Cuando empieza a preparar la comida, escucha que estaban llamando a la puerta y se dispone a abrir. Era Temari quien había llegado otra vez para hacer compañía al muchacho.

-Hola, Sasori. Parece que estás algo aburrido- saluda Temari algo burlona, a lo que Sasori también se ríe.

-Menos mal que vienes a verme, porque me estaba empezando a aburrir- Sasori le abre paso a Temari para que pasara-. Siempre es un alivio que vengas a verme.

-Sí, lo sé. Realmente no sé qué harías si yo no viniera de vez en cuando- a Sasori le sale una gota en la cabeza-. Pero como sea, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer para cenar?

-Curry, un plato que no siempre se me da bien...- Sasori mira algo nervioso el gesto de superioridad de Temari- Pero de vez en cuando lo hago bien, así que mejor no creas que necesariamente lo voy a arruinar.

-Pero por si acaso te ayudo, Saso-chan- el aludido se ruboriza por ese nuevo mote que le había puesto Temari, pero no dice nada sino que empieza a cocinar.

La compañía de Temari representa un alivio inestimable para Sasori, no porque lograría mejores resultados haciendo el curry, sino porque por una vez no tendría que sentirse solo mientras hace la cena. A veces le resultaba deprimente cocinar, pues siempre debía hacerlo todo en el silencio y soledad más absolutos, y en comparación con eso, cocinar con Temari era infinitamente mejor.

La cena estaría lista, y para ahorrarle problemas a Sasori, Temari es quien sube las escaleras para avisar a Sakura que la comida estaba lista, aprovechando que Sakura no era tan fría con ella.

* * *

**Habitación de Sakura**

La dueña de la habitación estaba bastante concentrada estudiando y haciendo su tarea para poder esstar a la altura de alguien como Hinata, pues estaba decidida a algún día devolverle el favor y darle una buena impresión. Escucha la puerta siendo tocada pero no responde, pensando que se trataba de Sasori, pero cuando la puerta se abre se da cuenta que era Temari.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Temari-san?

-Pensé que podría venir por una vez a cenar, así que aquí me tienes- responde Temari con una amable sonrisa y entra en la habitación-. Es bueno ver que estás concentrada estudiando.

-Sí. En un momento bajo para comer, sólo déjame guardar mis libros.

Temari pudo notar que en realidad Sakura se esforzaba por estudiar, lo vio en unas leves cabezadas de sueño que Sakura había intentado disimular. Sakura estaba agotada pero estaba dando lo mejor de sí. No pudo evitar pensar en que eso se debía por aquella chica llamada Hinata, y empieza a imaginarse a Sasori bailando cuando supiera que tenía razón al señalar que su pequeña hermana se había enamorado, o al menos fijado bastante, en otra chica. Temari vuelve a salir rumbo al comedor, confiando en que no encontrase un ambiente malo como le había descrito Sasori que era cada ocasión en que él y Sakura coincidían en el comedor.

* * *

**Comedor**

Fue malo el ambiente, aunque afortunadamente no tanto como se temía Temari. Tal Sakura y Sasori trataban de verse serenos para guardar las apariencias enfrente de la rubia, o tal vez su presencia ayudaba bastante en vista que ambos tenían buen trato con ella, pero igual seguía siendo un tanto desagradable el silencio que había entre los dos hermanos.

Por la ventana se notaba que ya era entrada la noche, pero Temari confiaba en que no lo fuera demasiado porque tenía pensado volver a casa a preparar todo para ir a la universidad al día siguiente, así que apenas terminó se dedicó a lavar su respectivos platos (aunque Sasori le había dicho que eso no era necesario), se despidió de todos con una reverencia y salió algo ligera después de ver en su reloj que se estaba haciendo ya demasiado tarde.

Sakura no había terminado su plato y se fue directamente a su habitación rápidamente y silencio, como si temiera que alguien que le pudiera hacer daño la escuchara. Sasori bufa decepcionado tanto por la ida rápida de Temari como por la actitud inmutable de Sakura. No le queda de otra que terminar él solo con los platos que quedaban y luego se va a su habitación para descansar finalmente. Sentía que no daba más por esa noche.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura ya se había ido a la escuela y Sasori aún estaba a punto de partir a la universidad. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra a Temari, vestida con un conjunto sencillo pero algo provocativo para los ojos del muchacho. Gira la vista algo ruborizado y ambos empiezan su rumbo. En ese momento Temari ve conveniente, por alguna razón, volver a preguntar aquello que lo intrigaba acerca del pasado entre Sakura y Sasori.

-Oye, Sasori- pregunta cuidando de sonar nerviosa y elocuente- ¿Crees que sería prudente si te pregunto... lo que ocurrió para que Sakura y tú se d-distanciaran?

Sasori no responde, y más que eso, parecía que una sombra aparecía en su rostro. Temari adivinaba que lo más probable era que su novio no querría hablar de ello, pero el joven de alguna manera logró reunir el valor de responder.

-Todo fue por una gran estupidez. Ni Sakura ni yo teníamos la culpa de nada, pero tuvimos que pagar las consecuencias de la negligencia de nuestros padres...

-¿Qué?- Temari no entendió nada de lo que había dicho Sasori. No sabía qué tenían que ver sus padres, personas a quienes Temari había notado que jamás los había visto, pero tampoco se había preocupado por preguntar sobre ellos- ¿De qué no tuvieron la culpa?

-Nuestros padres se casaron siendo muy jovenes, aún tenían ambos quince años- Temari no esperaba ese inicio, y ahora no quería interrumpir para oir qué más decía Sasori-. En un principio se habían alegrado cuando yo nací, y la historia se repite cuando Sakura había nacido. Pero... Ellos en el fondo eran unas personas demasiado inmaduras. Nunca dejaron de ser unos simples adolescentes que querían ver el mundo juntos, y llegó un punto cuando empezaron a descuidarnos a Sakura y a mí. Aún recuerdo el día que inicié la secundaria, probablemente fue el día más infeliz de mi vida, y no me extrañaría que también lo sea para Sakura.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ellos antes anunciaron que querían viajar juntos para alimentar el amor entre ellos, pero la verdad es que sólo querían descansar para siempre de nosotros. Estaban demasiado agobiados de mantenernos y pensaron irse de viaje, mudarse, para así volver a estar como al principio de su relación. Pasaban semanas para que volviéramos a verlos, y cuando volvían era sólo para llevarse algo que les pareciera importante a ambos. Aún en esas pocas veces rara vez nos dejaban dinero para que Sakura y yo pudiéramos comer. En ese entonces debí buscar trabajo siendo aún un niño para poder cuidar de Sakura, pero eso trajo otra desgracia.

-¿Qué... ocurrió esa vez?

Ahora Temari sí que estaba ansiosa. Jamás había visto o escuchado de unos padres tan negligentes. Ella siempre había contado con el cuidado atento de su padre, en vista que ella pasó casi toda su infancia sin una madre, pero al menos su infancia no tenía nada de malo, ni nunca había tenido una relación tan distante con sus hermanos menores ni con ningún otro familiar. Temari mira un momento el suelo y se llega a detener. Sasori se da cuenta y también deja de andar, preparándose mentalmente para continuar, pero por fuera se notaba que estaba muy mal, tal vez incluso podría llorar.

-Sakura había sido llamada para asistir a una reunión de padres y maestros, pero al no estar ellos aquí, Sakura debió ir sola porque yo no la pude acompañar. Algunos compañeros empezaron a burlarse de ella, incluso la llegaron a maltratar o le robaban la comida o el dinero que tenía para comprar la comida. Le dijeron cosas que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la fueron marcando, y a partir de ahí me empezaba a hacer preguntas... y gritaba de frustración porque ellos no volvían... Un día llegó a casa y me vio discutiendo por teléfono con nuestros padres, en nuestro primer día de clases y justo cuando yo había regresado de mi primer día en secundaria. Ojalá hubiese escuchado lo que ellos me dijeron, o simplemente no hubiese escuchado nada...

-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

-M-me dijeron que Sakura y yo no eramos más que cargas para ellos. Yo los llamé porque les estaba exigiendo que volvieran y se hicieran cargo de nosotros, pero ellos simplemente desconocieron su deber y me dijeron que estaban más felices desde que nos dejaron en el olvido. Estaba tan furioso que les grité, los insulté, y les dije que ojalá nunca más volvieran... Y justo ahí apareció Sakura...

-¿Y por eso Sakura no quiere hablar contigo?

-Así es. Sakura se hizo a la idea que fui yo quien obligó a nuestros padres a que nunca más volvieran, ella nunca supo que un día simplemente dejamos de alegrarlos y divertirlos, y cuando tenían que asumir la responsabilidad de nosotros, prefirieron desaparecer. Desde ese día nunca he sostenido una charla con Sakura, al menos no una que incluya gritos y reprimendas fuertes. Tampoco he vuelto a llamar a mis padres, y ellos tampoco han regresado. Ellos nunca fueron aptos para tenernos, no fueron inteligentes, ni responsables, ni tuvieron el valor de decirnos la verdad aquel día que nos abandonaron. Creyeron que nos íbamos a quedar sentados frente a la puerta un par de días y después nos iríamos a ver quién más estaría dispuesto a criarnos, pero como puedes ver, yo solo me encargué de mi propia crianza y la de Sakura.

-¿Acaso no tienen más familiares aparte de sus padres?- pregunta Temari sintiéndose cada vez más escandalizada.

-Pues no, que yo sepa. Ellos ni siquiera nos dejaron el número de ningún familiar o conocido que nos pudieran ayudar. Supongo que los padres de ellos estuvieron en contra de que se unieran a tan temprana edad y ellos se fugaron, desoyendo completamente lo que les decían, pero te repito que eso es lo que supongo. Pero en cambio yo jamás me he planteado escapar de mis responsabilidades ni de Sakura, no importa que ella me odie, ni tampoco quiero olvidarme de todo esto aunque me avergüence todo esto... Sólo quiero pedirte, Temari, que no le cuentes de esto a nadie.

Temari asiente y ambos apuran su paso a la universidad. Temari ya conocía la verdad, y sabía que Sasori no le hubiera dicho nada si no se hubiese tratado de ella, por lo que consideraba indigno faltar a ese ruego de su novio.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Esto sería más o menos el núcleo argumental del fic, así que supongo que estarán satisfechos de saber lo que ocurrió. No indaguen de qué anime lo saqué, porque no estaba pensando en ninguno al tratar de escribir el capítulo. Por ahora me despido, nos veremos cuando el cuarto capítulo esté listo.

Hasta otra


	3. En espera

**Advertencia: **Si están leyendo esto es porque el internet me ha permitido subir ete capítulo, así que aprovechen esta oportunidad dorada que he logrado tener.

**En espera**

Shinku estaba en su casa al día siguiente y empieza a leer un libro de cocina para empezar a preparar el pollo que había prometido.

Shinku: A ver, aquí dice que el pollo hay que hornearlo a 170 grados y...- el teléfono de la casa suena y Shinku contesta algo extrañada- Moshi moshi, residencia Sakurada...

Suiseiseki: _Shinku, debes hornear ese pollo a 155 grados, así que no le hagas demasiado caso al libro-desu_\- a Shinku le sale una vena en la frente por aquella intromisión por teléfono.

Shinku: ¡Que te den, Suiseiseki! ¿Qué organización espía te ha contratado para que me hagas esto? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

Suiseiseki: _No hay cámaras, Shinku. Sólo estoy tranquila jugando póker en casa de mi vecina chibi-ichigo, su hermana Tomoe y con mi hermana Souseiseki, así que tranquila que nadie te está viendo, yo misma me cercioré de eso-desu_.

Shinku: ¿Y cómo se supone que sabes lo que estoy haciendo?- formula su pregunta con fastidio.

Suiseiseki: _Yo ya te lo he dicho, todo lo que hagas o digas yo lo sabré, pero por ahora te dejo. Tengo una partida de póker que ganar, Souseiseki y Tomoe han sacado unas cartas que me serán realmente últiles para llevarme todo el dinero que apostamos-desu. Jijijiji_\- enseguida cuelga y Shinku deja el teléfono con la esperanza de que no volviera a llamar, pero por si acaso siguió su consejo sobre hornear el pollo, cosa de la que no se arrepintió al ver que la castaña tenía razón y el pollo le salió muy bien.

* * *

**Por la tarde**

Shinku había preparado la mesa y hecho ensalada, arroz, salsa y otras cosas que pudieran servir para acompañar el pollo. Cada diez segundos Shinku estaba viendo su reloj para ver cuándo iba a llegar Alice, pero aún no era el momento. Justo cuando la hora llega el timbre de la casa suena, a lo que Shinku muy ilusionada se dirige a la puerta, pero lo que encuentra resulta ser completamente inesperado para ella.

Pordiosero: Por piedad deme una limosna, joven señorita.

A Shinku le empieza a dar algo por ver a una persona en tan lamentables condiciones. No quería arruinar el festín que le tenía reservado a Alice, pero confió en que lo podría comprender y se dirigió a la cocina para quitarle un muslo al pollo y se lo dio al pobre hombre. El pordiosero le da las gracias y se va de allí muy contento.

Shinku cierra la puerta y se dispone a esperar en la sala a que llegara Alice, ero rápidamente se aburre y lee algunos libros sobre cómo crear muñecas.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Nuevamente la puerta suena y Shinku va con algo de prisa para atender, pero resulta ser un segundo pordiosero quien había llamado.

Pordiosero 2: Por favor, buena mujer, deme una limosna, que no he comido nada en días.

Desconcertada era lo mínimo que se podría decir que estaba Shinku, era la primera vez que era visitada por dos mendigos en un mismo día, y justo tenía que pasar cuando había invitado a Alice a comer en su casa. No viendo de otra, Shinku le quitó un ala al pollo y se lo dio al pordiosero, quien muy contento le da las gracias y se retira.

Nuevamente Shinku cierra la puerta y se va a la sala a esperar nuevamente por la llegada de Alice. Lo mejor que se le ocurre es tomar un periódico y ponerse a leer, luego de eso llama a Jun para saber cómo le iba en el trabajo, revisa nuevamente la mesa para prevenir cualquier desperfecto que pudiese tener, vio algo de televisión mientras bebía algo de té y casi se queda dormida a mitad de una película cuando escucha nuevamente el timbre. Apaga algo apurada la tele, y cargada de nievas esperanzas por la llegada de Alice, Shinku abre y quien estaba ahí era Suigintou.

Suigintou: Hola, pensé que tenías ya esa visita de Alice que habías dicho ayer, así que vine para acompañarte- Shinku hace espacio para que la chica albina pasara.

Shinku: Buenas tardes, Suigintou. Lamentablemente aún no ha venido Alice- Suigintou se queda viendo extrañada a la rubia.

Suigintou: No te creo eso, Alice siempre llega a tiempo y eso yo lo sé porqué tanto yo como mi prima Megu la hemos invitado decenas de veces...

Shinku: Pues esta vez no ha venido, y realmente me he esmerado mucho haciendo ese pollo- dice con un ligero tono de tristeza.

Suigintou: Bueno, al menos aprovecharé mi visita. Por cierto, necesito que me digas dónde está el baño.

Shinku Al fondo a la derecha- da el señalamiento que todo el mundo conoce bien y la vecina se va a donde indicó Shinku.

Ya Shinku se disponía a sentarse nuevamente cuando nuevamente tocan la puerta. Rogando por dentro por que Suigintou tuviese razón, abre la puerta y un tercer pordiosero era quien estaba ante ella.

Pordiosero 3: Una limosnita, por piedad a este pobre hombre, señorita.

Nuevamente Shinku sentía que el ánimo se le había ido por partes, pero al igual que en los casos anteriores le dio pobre personaje el muslo que le quedaba al pollo. El hombre acepta muy feliz y se va, dejando atrás a una rubia que miró a todos lados para comprobar dónde se encontraba Alice en el momento que Suigintou sale del baño.

Suigintou: ¿Aún nada, Shinku?

Shinku: Nada- responde ya casi sin ánimos y cierra la puerta-. No comprendo cómo es posible que Alice no haya venido...

Suigintou: Sé que esto podría parecerte molesto, pero podrías preguntarle a Suiseiseki, que con su poder de superchismosa seguramente podría decirte qué le ocurrió.

Suiseiseki: _¡NO SOY CHISMOSA-DESUUUUUUUUU!_\- Shinku y Suigintou dieron un brinco asustadas y por un momento vieron por la ventana en caso de que la castaña estuviese en la calle.

Suigintou: ¿En dónde está ella?

Shinku: Ella dijo que estaba jugando póker en la casa de esa vecina que llama chibi-ichigo- responde algo alterada y Suigintou le pone cara de poker.

Suigintou: La casa de Hinaichigo está a dos calles de aquí. Esa loca tiene unos oídos y pulmones bestiales.

Shinku: ¿Qué clase de demonio es esa Suiseiseki?- Suigintou sólo se encoje de hombros.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Suigintou: Bueno, parece que se ha hecho tarde, por lo que mejor me regreso a casa. Tengo que revisar que mi prima no se haya metido en problemas- Shinku le abre la puerta y se despiden por aquel día.

Shinku suspira una vez que ya estaba sola en casa. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo para que Alice no se hubiese tomado la molestia de ir a verla a pesar que Suigintou le había asegurado que ella siempre iba. A mitad de sus pensamientos es sorprendida por Jun que ya había regresado de su trabajo.

Jun: ¿Ocurre algo, Shinku?

Shinku: No es nada- responde con la intención de no preocupar a su esposo-. Hay pollo para cenar, puedes servirte la cantidad que quieras.

Jun: Pero si no mal recuerdo, el pollo que había lo habías reservado para que te visitara Alice ¿Qué ocurrió?

Shinku: Supongo que tuvo algún problema o habían muchas personas en su templo el día de hoy- responde tratando de convencerse de que así era-. Vamos a comer, Jun.

La pareja recién casada se dispone para comer y charlan sobre lo que habían hecho a lo largo del día. La rubia intencionalmente omite la parte de los pordioseros y dijo que Suigintou y ella se sentían aburridas y comieron parte del pollo, argumento que fue suficiente para convencer a Jun.

A la hora de dormir Shinku se resuelve a visitar al día siguiente a Alice para averiguar lo que había ocurrido, por un momento se mira en el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes y asiente a modo de que la decisión estaba tomada. Al día siguiente la iría a ver, pero por el momento sólo quedaba ir a dormir, y Shinku casi ríe enternecida cuando ve que Jun se había dormido antes que ella.

* * *

**Casa de Hinaichigo**

Suiseiseki: Muy bien, es hora de extender los futones para dormir aquí-desu- dice con un enorme fajo de billetes reventando su bolsillo.

Tomoe: ¿Cómo le hiciste para ganarnos en todas las manos de cartas? Ahora Hinaichigo y yo no podremos comprar el juego que le prometí.

Suiseiseki: Jijijiji. Qué lástima, pero eso lo podemos discutir mañana, tengo mucho sueño-desu.

Las cuatro chicas (Tomoe, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki) se encontraban en la sala preparando todo para dormir allí esa noche. Souseiseki y la pequeña Hinaichigo traen los futones mientras Tomoe y Suiseiseki apartaban los muebles.

Souseiseki: Hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte, Suiseiseki- la castaña voltea a ver a su gemela- ¿Porqué estabas hace unas horas gritando como loca en la ventana?

Suiseiseki: No fue nada importante, por ahora me importa más dormir-desu- Souseiseki no insistió más y continuó con los preparativos para dormir en la sala.

Hinaichigo: ¡A Hina le toca el futón de animalitos-nano!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Apenas el tercer capítulo y la historia toca la parte realmente importante, ya verán ustedes lo que estoy diciendo. Espero sus opiniones sobre la historia, enserio soy adicto a leer reviews a menos que se traten de críticas destructivas o mensaje de odio sin razón, así que por favor eviten eso.

Hasta otra


	4. Una extraña buena suerte

**Advertencia: **Yo no tengo la culpa de que el 98 por ciento de los que leen este fic u otros de esta sección (incluyéndome) padezcan de muñecofilia crónica, eso es responsabilidad de PEACH-PIT XDDD

**Una extraña buena suerte**

Un nuevo día se asoma en el vecindario al que se habían mudado Shinku y Jun. El joven pelinegro podía contar con ese día libre para cocinar el almuerzo, aprovechando que Shinku había programado irse al templo de Alice para averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Puntual cual reloj suizo, Shinku salió exactamente a las doce y confió en que Jun hiciese la comida, si Shinku conocía a alguien eficiente en momentos de necesidad, ese era él.

Al salir se encuentra con Suigintou revisando algunas cartas que había recibido ese día. No desperdició la oportunidad que tenía para saludarla e invitarla a que la acompañara al templo, a lo que la chica albina no tuvo ningún inconveniente y fue rápido a su casa para dejarle las cartas a su prima y ya estaba lista para acompañar a la rubia.

* * *

**Templo de Alice**

Suigintou: Aún se me hace demasiado extraño.

Shinku: ¿Qué cosa?

Suigintou: Eso de que Alice no te visitó ayer- Shinku mira extrañada a su vecina-. Te lo digo en serio, Alice nunca ha faltado a ninguna invitación. Ella es a las peticiones y necesidades de sus fieles lo que Suiseiseki es a los hechos y charlas de cualquiera a quien ella desee mortificar.

Shinku: Te creo cuando dices eso, pero es por eso mismo que deseo saber qué pasó. Voy a entrar- empieza a acercarse a la puerta y Suigintou se queda en su lugar.

Suigintou: Te espero aquí, es que hay una norma en este templo de que no se puede entrar más de una persona a la vez.

Shinku: Comprendo- ambas chicas asienten y Shinku continúa.

* * *

**Interior del templo**

Shinku se adentra en el lugar y mira todo con la misma emoción que la primera vez. Era difícil hacerse a la idea de que un templo fuese de un diseño tan sencillo, pero Shinku recuerda la verdadera razón por la que había venido, así que llama a Alice hasta que ella aparece nuevamente junto a su propia estatua.

Alice: Bienvenida nuevamente, Shinku. Supongo que vienes con algunas dudas.

Shinku: La verdad es que así es- se limpia la garganta antes de continuar-. Es que tú no fuiste ayer a comer el pollo que te había preparado, y por eso me preguntaba qué había ocurrido.

Alice: Supongo que te esmeraste mucho en hacer ese pollo- dice con total serenidad y mirando fijamente a Shinku-. No te preocupes, la intención es lo que importa, y de todas maneras no creo que se haya desperdiciado sólo por estar esperando por mí, ¿verdad?

Shinku: Pues... es verdad- Alice sonríe y se acerca un poco a la rubia.

Alice: Es sólo que tenía algo que hacer, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien.

Shinku: Por cierto, aprovechando que mañana es domingo y no hay nada más que hacer, te invito nuevamente para comer. Esta vez cuento con que vengas, Alice.

Alice: Voy a ir sin falta, Shinku. No hay ninguna razón para preocuparse.

Shinku suspira aliviada, esta vez Alice iría a comer el nuevo pollo que ella le haría. La amable sonrisa de Alice parecía ser más que suficiente para convencer a Shinku de que esta vez nada saldría mal.

* * *

**Fuera del templo**

Suigintou esperaba pacientemente a que Shinku saliera mientras leía un periódico. La albina levanta la vista en cuanto escucha a Shinku abriendo la puerta del templo para salir, así que guarda el periódico y va a saber lo que había pasado.

Suigintou: ¿Y bien?

Shinku: Sea lo que sea que tuviera Alice, dijo que mañana no iba a faltar- Suigintou no se muestra satisfecha por la respuesta.

Suigintou: Todavía creo que algo está ocurriendo- Shinku sólo se encoje de hombros-. Puedo creer que mañana vendrá a tu casa sin falta, pero no me puedo imaginar qué la hizo faltar ayer.

Shinku: Realmente no sé qué pensar de ello, tú tienes que saber algo, por algo vives aquí desde mucho antes que yo.

Suigintou: Eso es verdad.

Ambas chicas resuelven ir al mercado para comprar otro pollo para el próximo día mientras seguían charlando sobre el extraño caso de la ausencia de Alice. Suigintou también se sentía extrañada de no haber visto en todo el día a Suiseiseki, pero eso a Shinku no le importó tanto.

* * *

**Frente a la casa de Shinku**

Ambas vecinas llegan y en cuanto se disponen a entrar para charlar a la hora de la comida se encuentran con algo bastante curioso en la puerta de la casa.

Shinku: ¿Qué es esto?- recoje la enorme y pesada bolsa y la abre- ¡No puede ser, es oro!

Suigintou: ¿Qué cosa?

Ambas chicas revisan el contenido de la bolsa. El contenido consistía únicamente de oro en pepitas grandes, pero la bolsa no tenía nada más. No había un nombre, ni una dirección, ni señal alguna de que eso pudo haber sido robado ni se podía saber de dónde vino. Suigintou sugiere que ambas entren primero a su casa para que su prima verificara que eso fuera oro de verdad, pues su prima era experta reconociendo joyas y metales preciosos, a lo que Shinku acepta y van a la casa de al lado.

* * *

**Casa de Suigintou**

Suigintou: Megu, finalmente tienes trabajo.

Shinku: ¿Dónde está ella?

Suigintou: A ella le gusta estar encerrada en su habitación viendo películas gore, así que prefiero llamarla desde aquí por si resulta muy fuerte lo que ves.

Megu: ¿Me llamabas, Suigintou?- aparece la mencionada mientras baja las escaleras.

Suigintou: Tengo algo en lo que eres toda una experta- toma la bolsa de oro de Shinku y se lo muestra a su prima-. Nuestra vecina quiere saber si esto es oro de verdad.

Megu: No hay ningún problema, voy a traer mi equipo- vuelve a subir las escaleras.

Suigintou y Shinku le confían la bolsa para que Megu la revisara pepita por pepita. Al final de aquella revisión Megu concluye que no solo se trataba de oro auténtico, sino que también era totalmente puro. Shinku casi se desmaya de la impresión, pensaba que debía estar soñando y tal vez estaba nuevamente en casa durmiendo y ni siquera había ido aún a preguntarle lo que pasó a Alice. Sólo cuando Megu le devolvió la bolsa de oro se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era real, pero en cambio Suigintou se mostraba algo extraña, incapaz de creer que todo aquello fuese simple casualidad. Suigintou decidió dejar todo aquel extraño tema a un lado por un momento y felicitó a Shinku por aquel extraño arrebato de buena suerte.

Shinku estaba a que saltaba por los aires ante su suerte. Jamás en su vida había tenido una pepita de oro de verdad, y ahora tenía cerca de cuatro kilos de ese metal precioso en apenas un santiamén, pero no queriendo ser avara le dio una parte de su nueva fortuna a Megu y Suigintou antes de regresar finalmente a su casa, y Suigintou la acompañó a comer.

Megu: Parece que me quedé sola otra vez. Voy a seguir viendo mi película en ese caso.

* * *

**Casa de Shinku**

El almuerzo resulta mucho mejor de lo inicialmente esperado para Jun. Él tampoco esperaba que de súbito apareciese una bolsa llena de oro, y tampoco esperaba que Shinku invitase a nadie por lo que agracdeció habérsele ocurrido haber cocinado de más.

Shinku y Suigintou pasan el resto de la tarde charlando acerca de lo que podrían hacer luego de todo lo que había pasado. Suigintou estaba relajada porque Suiseiseki no se había aparecido por ahí aún, y esperaba que no lo fuera a hacer. Ya para cuando se dan cuenta había anochecido y Suigintou debe regresar a su casa para hacer la cena, se despidió de Jun y Shinku y fue casi corriendo a su casa.

**Casa de Suigintou**

Megu: ¿Cómo te fue visitando a Shinku?- pregunta mientras repartía los platos y vasos en la mesa.

Suigintou: Aún hay algo que no me parece que ande bien- suelta luego de varias horas de posponer su incesante inquietud.

Megu: ¿Qué cosa?

Suigintou: Ya se lo he dicho a Shinku, pero aún me molesta mucho esto- suspira un momento y continúa-. Ya todo empieza a hacerse muy raro porque Alice no fue a su casa ayer, y ahora viene esa extraña casualidad de que se aparece aquella bolsa de oro.

Megu: ¿Crees que algo raro esté pasando con Shinku?

Suigintou: No creo, estoy segura. Algo me dice que Alice en realidad sí fue a su casa, pero el problema no es si Shinku la recibió o no- Megu mira extrañada a su prima-, sino que en realidad hay algo que ni ella ni yo pudimos ver.

Megu: ¿Y no tienes idea de qué puede ser?

Suigintou: Exactamente, no tengo ni la más remota idea, Megu- se sienta un momento en la mesa y piensa en lo que podría hacer para averiguarlo-. No me gusta lo que estoy pensando, pero parece que no hay de otra que buscar mañana a Suiseiseki para averiguar qué pasó. Si existe alguien que sabe lo que le pasó a Alice, es precisamente ella.

Megu: Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.

* * *

**Casa de Shinku**

La pareja se dedica a charlar sobre el futuro de ambos. Shinku bebía animadamente su té mientras que Jun se relajaba en el sofá y miraba el techo mientras hablaba con su esposa. Estaban pensando en que la próxima vez que ambos estuvieran libres podrían ir juntos al cine o al parque de diversiones, en vista de que llevaban algunas semanas sin ir. El resto de la noche miran juntos el programa del detective Kun-kun, y cuando termina deciden que era la hora de acostarse.

Jun: Por cierto, Shinku...

Shinku: ¿Ocurre algo, Jun?

Jun: ¿Te acuerdas de aquella ocasión cuando dijiste que si llegásemos a tener hijos, quisieras que fuera después de que conocieras finalmente a Alice?

Shinku: Sí lo recuerdo- se sonroja un poco sin dejar de sonreir-. Fue esa vez cuando me invitaste por primera vez a la montaña, ya entonces teníamos algunos meses de novios.

Jun: Así es, y además pienso que a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo aquí se siente un poco solitario cuando estamos tú y yo nada más- Shinku ya adivina qué se traía su esposo- ¿No crees que sería un buen momento para dar alegría a esta casa con un nuevo integrante?

Shinku: Jun...- sonríe con mayor amplitud y se lanza a abrazar al pelinegro y besarlo-. Entonces vamos a traer una niña.

Jun: Yo digo que tendremos un niño.

Shinku: Eso lo veremos.

Realmente Shinku no tenía un día así de redondo desde el día en que ella y Jun se habían casado, no podía concebir un mejor cierre para esa racha de buena suerte que había tenido.

* * *

**Casa de Hinaichigo**

Souseiseki: ¿Porqué tenemos que volver a dormir aquí, Suiseiseki? No he podido regar las plantas el día de hoy.

Suiseiseki: Es que aposté que si ganaba nuevamente entonces todas nos quedaríamos nuevamente-desu.

Souseiseki: Pienso que no debiste, Suiseiseki.

Kanaria: Deberías dejar de hacer trampa usando tus poderes para saber qué cartas estamos jugando-kashira.

Tomoe: Tenía que ser eso- dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza.

Las chicas estaban nuevamente montando futones en la sala, con la inclusión de Kanaria y Mitsu que también se habían unido al juego de póker aquella tarde. Hinaichigo todavía estaba entretenida viendo el programa del detective Kun-kun y no había sacado su futón, por lo que Tomoe tuvo que hacerlo y prepararlo para el momento en que Hinaichigo se acostara. Al terminar el programa, Hinaichigo apaga el televisor, le da las gracias a Tomoe por el favor y se acuesta muy contenta, pero tanto ella como las demás se dan cuenta que Suiseiseki se había quedado sentada en el sofá babeando ligeramente. Souseiseki se empieza a preocupar y se levanta de su futón.

Souseiseki: ¿No vas a dormir, Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki: Más tarde lo haré-desu.

Mitsu: ¿Estás pensando en algo, Suiseiseki-chan?

Suiseiseki: No es eso, es que está pasando algo-desu.

Kanaria: ¿Qué está ocurriendo allá afuera que te tiene tan concentrada-kashira?

Suiseiseki: No se los puedo decir, va en contra de mis principios- las demás se miran entre sí sin entender nada-. Pero si hay algo que les puedo decir, es que ahorita estoy viendo hentai-desu. Jijijijiji.

Hinaichigo: Tomoe, ¿qué es hentai-nano?

El resto de las chicas (exceptuando Mitsu) estaban completamente azules por lo que dijo la castaña. Esos poderes que ella poseía a veces sencillamente eran demasiado para quererlos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿No se esperaban este desenlace del capítulo? Espero sus apreciaciones sobre lo que han leído y publicaré el siguiente capi la próxima semana, aprovechando la breve pausa de mi otro fic.

Hasta otra


	5. Las acciones opuestas

**Advertencia: **Leer Rozen Maiden sin dejar ningún review es altamente nocivo para la salud según estudio en la universidad de anroiverbeoiubeisj ¿Lo dije claro? XD

**Las acciones opuestas**

Shinku había preparado todo nuevamente para recibir apropiadamente a Alice. Jun se dirigió al centro de la ciudad para hacer algunas diligencias, por lo que sólo pudo lamentar no acompañar a Shinku en ello, pero la rubia no le dio tanta importancia a ese asunto y sólo le deseó buena suerte a su esposo. Nuevamente el pollo estaba listo y la mesa fue montada de forma esplendorosa, sólo restaba que llegara su invitada.

* * *

**Casa de Hinaichigo**

En aquel lugar las cosas no habían empezado igual de bien, la puerta principal de la casa se había atorado y ninguna de la chicas podía salir de allí.

Souseiseki: ¿Qué está pasando?

Suiseiseki: Al parecer el cerrojo se ha dañado, por lo que no podemos abrir-desu- responde antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de pensar.

Kanaria: ¿Pero quién podría ser tan bestia como para hacer algo como eso-kashira?

Hinaichigo: Hina lo siente- todas se quedan viendo con cara de WTF a la francesa-. Es que Hina tenía ganas de ir al baño y casi se resbala y se sostuvo del picaporte y la rompió-nano.

Tomoe: Y las ventanas de esta casa están herméticamente cerradas, por lo que no podemos abrir ninguna.

Las chicas dentro de la casa estaban algo desesperadas al saber que no contaban con ninguna manera de salir, o al menos no ordinaria, pero eso no les impidió intentar abrir de cualquier forma la puerta.

El primer plan para intentar abrir le corresponde a Tomoe, que consistía en forzar una y otra vez la cerradura para ver si así lo aflojaba, pero aquello no arrojó resultado algunos, por lo que las demás tuvieron que idear toda clase de ingeniosas (pero igual de inefectivas) estrategias para abrir esa puerta.

* * *

**Casa de Suigintou**

Después de un corto baño y de desayunar ligero, la chica albina estaba lista para emprender la visita a la casa de Suiseiseki para hablar con ella sobre el incidente de Alice que no había ido a visitar a Shinku. Nuevamente Megu rentó algunas películas gore para entretenerse aquel día y despidió a su prima deseándole suerte en su objetivo.

Megu: ¿Lo tienes todo en caso de que te tengas que quedar afuera, Suigintou?

Suigintou: Así es, no me falta nada.

Megu: ¿Tienes el agua y los sandwiches que te hice?

Suigintou: También los tengo.

Megu: ¿Las manzanas?

Suigintou: Las tengo todas.

Megu: ¿El almuerzo que te preparé con tanto cariño?

Suigintou: Eso tampoco falta- ya empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera siendo mimada.

Megu: ¿Y el yogurt que te compré?

Suigintou: Así es- responde algo sonrojada.

Megu: ¿Y también llevas el biberón que preparé para ti?

Suigintou: ¡No me prepares biberones que no soy una bebé, Megu!- resopla más roja todavía y revisa su bolso- También lo tengo.

Megu: Entonces cuídate.

Ya las dos primas se despiden y Suigintou toma rumbo a la manzana donde vivían Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki en busca de respuestas.

* * *

**Casa de Shinku**

Ya iba a ser de mediodía y Shinku estaba bastante ansiosa por la llegada de Alice, cuando tocan la puerta, y la rubia se cerciora de quién se encontraba afuera. Extrañamente resulta ser uno de los pordioseros que había pasado ahí aquella vez, Shinku lo recordaba muy bien.

Shinku: Esto me está empezando a molestar, mejor lo echo- va en busca de una escoba y abre la puerta.

Antes de que el pordiosero tuviese la oportunidad de pedir una limosna tenía que huir de la repentina lluvia de escobazos que recibe de parte de Shinku. El hombre corre tan rápido que logra escabullirse de la rubia y desaparece a la vuelta de una esquina.

Shinku: Supongo que así se irá a pedir a otro lado- se va con su escoba a la casa para esperar nuevamente.

* * *

**Casa de Hinaichigo**

Suiseiseki: ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTA PUERTA SEA TAN RESISTENTE-DESUUUUU!?

Kanaria: Creí que eras capaz de saberlo todo-kashira.

Suiseiseki: Yo sólo sé lo que ocurre y lo que dicen los demás-desu.

La castaña y la peliverde empujaban con todas sus fuerzas la puerta para intentar tirarla, pero la puerta no cedía un centímetro ante la insistencia de las chicas. Hinaichigo, Souseiseki, Tomoe y Mitsu se preocupaban por hacer el almuerzo, pues no serían capaces de afrontar el problema si tenían hambre.

Ya llevaban toda la mañana en aquella batalla campal contra la puerta y hasta el momento iban perdiendo. Suiseiseki empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a esa casa, mientras que Kanaria estaba enloqueciendo por no ser capaz de salir. Las otras chicas al menos lo tomaban más con calma y trataban de pensar en algo que pudiera funcionar para salir, pero aún no hallaron nada.

* * *

**Casa de Shinku**

Nuevamente tocan la puerta y Shinku va a revisar si se trataba de Alice, pero para su decepción resultaba ser otro de los pordioseros, por lo que nuevamente saca la escoba y abre la puerta para rechazar al pobre hombre, y él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decir nada.

Shinku: ¡Ya vete de aquí! Esto no es un refugio para gente de la calle- el hombre desaparece en su desesperada carrera y Shinku se regresa a casa.

Se tornaba frustrante para la rubia ese día tan raro en el que nuevamente recibía únicamente la visita de los mendigos nuevamente. Por algo Suigintou se mostraba muy preocupada, pues si realmente Alice iba siempre a la casa, entonces lo que ocurría no tenía ningún sentido. Previendo que el tercer pordiosero podría llegar pronto, Shinku decide empezar a hervir una enorme olla de agua y se pone a leer una revista mientras espera.

* * *

**Casa de Hinaichigo**

Suigintou llega a la casa y se dispone a tocar la puerta para hablar con Suiseiseki, pero antes de que ella pudiera tocar, ya alguien estaba golpeando salvajemente la puerta y acabó asustándola.

Suigintou: ¿Pero qué es esto?

Suiseiseki: _¡Suigintou, ayuda desde ahí para abrir esta cochina puerta-desu!_

Suigintou: ¿Qué está pasando allá adentro?

Kanaria: _Resulta que la cerradura de la puerta está rota y estamos atrapadas aquí adentro-kashira_\- a Suigintou le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Suigintou: ¿Quién podría ser tan tonto como para romper una cerradura? Eso es propio de un niño pequeño.

Hinaichigo: _¡Hina lo siente mucho-nano!_\- ya Suigintou sentía que su pregunta había sido respondida.

Suigintou se dispone a ayudar a sus vecinas y también forcejea para tumbar la puerta, y ahí se van casi dos horas en las que no logra nada, y llega la hora de comer pero Suiseiseki no quería parar.

Suiseiseki: _¡No es hora de comer, es hora de abrir esta tonta puerta-desu!_

Souseiseki: _Estaremos más fuertes si comemos algo, así ven y come algo_.

Suiseiseki: _Pues no tengo hambre, sólo quiero salir de aquí-desu ¡Ven y ayuda, Suigintou!_

Suigintou: Mejor hazle caso a tu hermana y come algo- saca un par de sandwiches y el biberón que Megu le había preparado, y para evitar que alguien la viera escondió el biberón para sacarlo sólo cuando estuviera segura que nadie veía.

Suiseiseki: _¡DEJA YA ESE BIBERÓN Y AYUDA-DESU, SUIGINTOU!_\- la albina casi escupe accidentalmente lo que estaba bebiendo y siente que le hervía la sangre.

Souseiseki: _¿Quién dijiste que tenía un biberón?_

Suiseiseki: _Pues Suigintou, no nombré a nadie más-desu_\- Suigintou sentía una vergüenza tremenda cuando escucha a varias chicas al otro lado de la puerta aguantándose la risa.

Suigintou: ¡DEMONIOS, SUISEISEKI! ¡Te romperé los brazos en cuanto te saque de aquí!

Suiseiseki: _Entonces no te diré lo que quieres saber sobre lo de Alice-desu_\- fue un verdadero golpe bajo para Suigintou, quien tuvo que retractarse no sin antes golpear enojada la puerta.

* * *

**Casa de Shinku**

Tocan por tercera vez la puerta. Shinku revisa nuevamente si se trataba de Alice o el pordiosero que faltaba por visitarla, y en efecto resultó ser el segundo, por lo que no dudó en ponerse los guantes de cocina y llevar la olla de agua hasta la entrada.

Pordiosero: Por favor una limos...- lo siguiente que se oye de él es un intenso grito de dolor cuando le cae el agua hervida encina.

Shinku: ¡Vete y no vuelvas!- dice mientras ve cómo el pobre hombre corría horrorizado y adolorido.

Nuevamente cierra la puerta y se sienta a esperar a que viniera Alice, pero para su decepción ese día tampoco iba a verla en su casa. No era normal lo que estaba pasando, por lo que toma una decisión que no pensó que tomaría. Shinku se prepara y se dirige al templo de Alice para saber lo que había pasado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Lo que vendrá para el próximo capítulo no será precisamente flores y bailes alegres, pero no iré más allá porque eso contaría como spoiler XD. La próxima actualización es en dos semanas, aún tengo que continuar otras historias y aprovecharé la oportunidad.

Hasta otra


	6. La noticia que se vuelve tragedia

**Advertencia: **A ver, lectores lectorcitos ¿A quién le gusta lo que lee? Nanis, ya tú te manisfestaste, así que no hace falta que levantes la mano XD

**La noticia que se vuelve tragedia**

Suigintou y Suiseiseki forcejean con todo lo que tenían aquella puerta que se negaba a ceder. Las demás seguían comiendo tranquilamente y no estaban tomando en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo.

Suiseiseki: _¡CÁETE YA-DESUUUU!_

Suigintou: ¿De qué carajo está hecha esta puerta? ¿De acero?

Varias personas del vecindario pasaban cerca y acababan quedándose para ver lo que estaba pasando, obviamente todos estaban fascinados de ver a Suigintou peleando con una puerta y a veces incluso insultándola. Luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo la puerta cede, pero no por la cerradura, sino por las bisagras que habían reventado ante tanta presión.

Suiseiseki: ¿De qué hicieron la cerradura para que las bisagras caigan primero-desu?

Suigintou: ¿Cómo le hizo Hinaichigo para romper un picaporte tan duro como este?

Hinaichigo: Fue un accidente- dice amenazando con lloriquear, por lo que Tomoe va rápido a abrazarla para reconfortarla.

Aún la tarea no estaba terminada, primero Suiseiseki y Suigintou debían aprovechar para abrir la puerta a través de las bisagras y una vez que la puerta está fuera pueden ver cómo había quedado la cerradura. Les sale una gota en la cabeza al comprobar que el nivel de deformación de la cerradura iba mucho más allá de cualquier accidente normal.

Suiseiseki: Parece que anoche a chibi-ichigo se le salió el Hércules-desu.

Suigintou: Ya lo creo, pero eso no me interesa en este momento- mira fijamente a la castaña-. Tú sabes la razón por la que vine aquí, Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: Sí. Viniste a saber qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando Shinku estaba esperando la visita de Alice- Suigintou asiente en respuesta-. Pues bien, será mejor que pases, afuera no es un buen lugar para decirte todo-desu.

¿Decirle todo? Suigintou estaba comprendiendo que en efecto había gato encerrado en medio de todo aquello. Suiseiseki tenía las respuestas que tanto buscaba y era mejor pasar para que se las diera, sin olvidar las cosas que Megu le había dado.

* * *

**Templo de Alice**

Shinku sube a paso lento las escaleras y con el mismo paso se dirige al interior del edificio del templo para verse con Alice. Esperaba verla, tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que estaba pasando, no iba a estar más con aquella intriga que no la dejaba tranquila.

El templo estaba a apenas metros de ella... abre la puerta y pasa. En un principio no ve nada, estaba todo como siempre con el único detalle que había una cama con sábanas blancas en el que destacaba un bulto debajo de las sábanas que Shinku no dudó en suponer que se trataba de Alice.

Shinku: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Alice...?

No podía entenderlo, no podía digerir el hecho que Alice todavía se encontrara en su cama horas después del momento pautado para ir a comer pollo en casa de Shinku. La rubia no podía estar sino boquiabierta ante este panorama. De pronto no tenía sentido lo que había dicho Suigintou sobre Alice que siempre asistía a donde la invitaban, era imposible que se encontrara ahí... Shinku estaba por descubrir una verdad que no le agradaría en absoluto.

* * *

**Casa de Hinaichigo**

Las chicas terminaban de comer, en el caso de Suigintou comía los sandwiches que Megu le había preparado y con algo de pesar le quitó la mamila al biberón para beber con la menor cantidad de burlas posibles, no porque no tenía de dónde más tomar lo que le hizo Megu sino porque (aunque no lo admitiera ni ante Megu misma) en el fondo adoraba usar apropiadamente el biberón. Una vez que terminan, Suiseiseki se levanta y se acerca a Suigintou.

Suiseiseki: Muy bien, creo que es hora-desu.

Suigintou: Así es.

Souseiseki: ¿De qué están hablando ustedes?

Las demás prefieren quedarse en silencio, y como todas unas santas chismosas quieren saber qué querían decir. Suiseiseki y Suigintou se miran fijamente por un par de segundos.

Suiseiseki: La verdad es que Alice sí fue a visitar a Shinku esa vez, y también la fue a visitar hoy-desu.

Suigintou: Lo sabía- lejos de sentirse triunfante, parecía que más bien eso aumentaba su preocupación por lo que había pasado-, pero Shinku me había dicho que no había recibido ninguna visita...

Suiseiseki: Ella te dijo que no vio a Alice- corta mordaz y las demás ponían cara de estar viendo una gran serie dramática-. La verdad es que Alice sí la fue a ver, ella nunca faltó a su promesa de visitar a Shinku, sólo que ella no se dio cuenta-desu- Suigintou abre bastante sus ojos al comprender lo que ocurrió-. No te diste cuenta porque no estuviste ahí en ninguna de esas ocasiones. La verdad es que todo fue un error nuestro-desu- Suigintou no dijo nada, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo-. Le debimos decir cómo suele Alice hacer las cosas-desu. Ella apenas es una nueva vecina que llegó aquí por su devoción a una deida que en realidad no conoce, y eso hará que pronto pague las consecuencias-desu.

Suigintou: ¿Consecuencias?- Suiseiseki asiente y las demás se muestran tensas- Tengo que ir a buscar a Shinku antes que...

Suiseiseki: Mejor vamos al templo- Suigintou tenía planeado correr, pero las palabras de la castaña la detienen-. Ella ya ha metido la pata y además se fue al templo-desu- Suigintou voltea a verla, pero con un gesto y lo que dice la vuelve a detener-. No era algo que hubiésemos podido evitar, ya Shinku había cometido el error para cuando viniste-desu.

Hinaichigo y Kanaria estaban curiosas cual niñas ante un objeto nuevo. Todas querían ir en compañía de Suiseiseki y Suigintou, pero la primera les dice que no hacía falta acompañarlas, y después de eso las vecinas más cercanas a Shinku van casi corriendo a verla.

* * *

**Templo de Alice**

Shinku: ¿Alice?

Alice: Entonces sí viniste... Shinku...

A Shinku no le gustaba cómo sonó aquella voz, parecía que Alice estuviera muy enferma o muy débil. No sabía que una deidad como Alice podía enfermarse, así que se acercó para saber lo que pasaba.

Shinku: ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Alice? ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme?

Alice: Es una lástima que no supieras cómo es esto... pero desgraciadamente tu suerte se ha dado...

Shinku: ¿Qué quieres decir?

De pronto parecía que dentro del templo hacía frío, o tal vez era Shinku que tenía miedo ante lo que pudiera decir Alice. El bulto debajo de las sábanas se mueve, pero aún no revela su aspecto.

Alice: La verdad... es que yo sí fui a verte hace poco, pero me recibiste de una manera muy hostil- Shinku se sorprende, poco a poco al punto de ser un susto-. En el primer y segundo intento me corriste de tu casa a escobazos y tuve que irme corriendo. Al tercer intento recibí la peor parte cuando me lanzaste aquella olla de agua hirviendo, eso es lo que realmente me tiene aquí.

Shinku: ¿Tú eras aquellos tres mendigos?- se cae sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse por el pánico que sentía- Yo... yo no sabía... Esto es un...

¿Qué podría decir Shinku ante lo que veía? No había visto aún directamente a Alice y era presa del terror al comprender el gran error que acababa de cometer. El bulto bajo las sábanas se mueve nuevamente, aún sin revelar a Alice.

Alice: Es una lástima, pero no demostrarse la misma humildad que me hizo verte con buenos ojos, Shinku. Ahora tienes que ver lo que has hecho y por lo que tendrás que pasar.

El bulto que era Alice se levanta lentamente y los ojos de Alice lo enfoca hasta el final a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía de ver el resultado de sus acciones. La figura de Alice es revelada con una serie de moretones y quemaduras que cubrían el cuerpo de Alice. Su figura, usualmente modesta y hermosa, ahora era deprimente y lastimera. Shinku estaba paralizada viendo cada centímetro de la maltratada piel de Alice, contemplando al detalle el daño ocasionado, pensando en el dolor que estaba cargando Alice.

Alice se levanta de su cama y muestra con mayor detalle el daño. Shinku no fue capaz de soportar más lo que veía, se levantó de golpe y dio algunos pasos atrás antes de salir corriendo de allí. Era como si la sola imagen de Alice le estuviese haciendo daño a la rubia, parecía como si cuchillos entraran por sus ojos. Quería huir despavorida, pero justo al salir se encuentra con Suigintou y Suiseiseki.

Suigintou: ¿En serio lo hiciste, Shinku?- pregunta boquiabierta, aún sin creer que todo era verdad.

Suiseiseki: De nada sirve que corras, Shinku- posa una mano sobre el hombre de la rubia y la aprieta para asegurarse que la escuchaba-. Ya hiciste el daño, lo único que te queda es padecer hoy y mañana, pues así funcionan las cosas aquí-desu.

Shinku: ¿Ustedes lo sabían?- ambas vecinas asienten automáticamente- Con razón lo que dijiste, Suigintou. La verdad es que nunca me dí cuenta, pero ahora estoy muy asustada, demasiado asustada...

Shinku lo veía todo claro. El excelente día que tuvo, aquella rara bolsa de oro, su maravilloso día con Jun... todo era parte de la recompensa de Alice por el alimento que le había dado a los tres pordioseros. Pero ahora todo era distinto, los echó con violencia ¿Qué esperaba a Shinku ahora?

Suiseiseki: ¡Qué cosa más horrible-desu!- grita de pronto asustando un poco a Shinku.

Suigintou: Y tú a mí tampoco me gustas- responde ofendida.

Suiseiseki: ¡Eso no! Me refiere a que está pasando algo horrible-desu.

Shinku: ¿De qué está hablando?

Suigintou: Es la extraña habilidad que tiene Suiseiseki para ver y escuchar lo que ocurre y su manía de usar ese poder para fisgonear en la vida de los demás...

Suiseiseki: ¡Ya dejen de hablar tonterías de mí y vamos rápido a la casa de Shinku-desu!- tanto Shinku como Suigintou miran fijamente a la heterocroma para saber qué estaba diciendo- La casa de Shinku... se está incendiando-desu.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No faltan muchos capítulos más, esta historia pronto acaba, pero en este punto les quiero preguntar lo siguiente ¿El fic tendrá final trágico en el próximo capítulo o quieren que Shinku logre arreglar este problema y que el final sea mejor? El cuento original en el que baso esta historia termina con la protagonista que llega y descubre su casa en ruinas, pero queda de parte de ustedes si quieren este final o no.

Hasta otra


	7. Ante las consecuencias

**Advertencia: **En vista que el final feliz ha ganado por unanimidad, eso es lo que voy a escribir. Rozen Maiden pertenece a PEACH-PIT y a nadie más, o así lo veo yo.

**Ante las consecuencias**

Shinku baja corriendo del templo de Alice y no se molesta en esperar por Suiseiseki ni Suigintou que habían tardado un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y seguirla hasta su casa. El anuncio de Suiseiseki sobre el incendio de su casa había despertado un pánico en Shinku mayor que cualquier otra forma de miedo que hubiese tenido antes. En el fondo esperaba que Jun no llegara aún, no soportaría si Jun llegase a ser atrapado por el fuego.

Suiseiseki: ¡No tan rápido que te irás de boca-desu!

Shinku no escucha, sólo sigue corriendo hasta que efectivamente cae y y acaba raspándose la cara con el suelo. Suiseiseki y Suigintou la ayudan a levantarse y la acompañan hasta su casa.

* * *

**Casa de Shinku**

Tal y como señaló Suiseiseki desde un principio, la casa había sido consumida por las llamas. El área estaba perimetrada por varios bomberos que habían logrado controlar las llamas y habían algunas personas viendo lo que estaba pasando. Entre esas personas estaba Megu.

Las tres llegan y comprueban el nivel de los destrozos, siendo en efecto Shinku quien más conmocionada había quedado al punto que no pudo evitar llorar al ver perdidas muchas cosas y recuerdos importantes. Suigintou va con Megu para preguntarle lo que había pasado.

Megu: Había salido humo desde donde creo que estaba la cocina- empieza su explicación como si estuviera resumiendo un libro recién leído-. Fue entonces que salí, pero ya el fuego se estaba asomando por la ventana y no me atreví a entrar, Suigintou.

Suigintou: ¿Había alguien más allí adentro?- Megu niega- Ya veo. Entonces al menos podemos contar con que nadie salió herido de esto.

Shinku tuvo que esperar a que los bomberos concluyeran que el peligro había pasado para así poder entrar a su casa. Pudo ver con horror cómo había quedado todo desde adentro. No había quedado nada fuera del alcance de las llamas. Buscó durante un rato las fotos de su matrimonio con Jun, y éstas, aunque tenían los bordes quemados y habían sido ensuciadas por las cenizas, todavía estaban ahí, para el alivio de la rubia.

Suiseiseki: Esto fue parte del castigo que te ha tocado-desu- Shinku no voltea a ver, ya sabía quién era-. Supongo que fue mi culpa, después de todo. Yo te había dicho muchas cosas que pensé que te podrían servir para hacer las cosas bien en tu nueva vida aquí, pero jamás se me ocurrió averiguar si tenías o no una mínima noción de cómo hace las cosas Alice.

Shinku: No hace falta que te disculpes- responde con un tono de voz casi inaudible-. Todo este tiempo creí que todo lo tenía resuelto. Pensé que sólo viniendo aquí no haría falta nada más para alcanzar la vida perfecta con la que siempre soñé. En un principio pensaba... creí que sólo tenía que invitar a Alice y listo, sin tomar en cuenta qué era lo que ella realmente quería. Suigintou tenía razón, ella sí había venido, pero nunca me dí cuenta ni intenté preguntarte.

Suiseiseki no veía el momento para decir nada más, aún cuando sabía que Shinku necesitaba con urgencia de algo de apoyo en ese momento. Suigintou entra a la casa acompañada de Megu y juntas ven también el nivel de los daños.

Suigintou: Pobre Shinku. Debe estar destrozada por dentro en estos momentos.

Megu: Ya lo creo, justo cuando estaba muy bien y todo.

El día transcurre como no hubiese pasado nada para el resto del vecindario, sólo Suigintou, Suiseiseki y Megu se quedaron todo el día en casa de la primera para tratar de calmar a la rubia mientras esperaban por el regreso de Jun. Suiseiseki tenía que decir cada quince minutos cómo estaba Jun para que Shinku no entrara en pánico. Jamás había pensado que tendría tanto pánico a quien le había traído felicidad a su vida.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Jun regresa después de sus diligencias y se sorprende al ver la casa destruída. Lo primero que se le ocurre es ir a la casa de Souseiseki para preguntar lo que había ocurrido, a lo que la heterocroma menor le habla del incendio, aunque sin muchos detalles debido a que no estaba presente. Jun asiente algo decepcionado después de escuchar lo poco que Souseiseki sabía y después va a ver a Suigintou para averiguar qué había sido de Shinku.

Justo cuando Jun se disponía a tocar la puerta, suena de pronto la música de _Expedientes Secretos X_, a lo que a Jun le sale una gota en la cabeza porque podía adivinar que ese recibimiento tan extraño era para él. Suena un coscorrón y alguien empieza a chillar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Suiseiseki: _No necesitabas hacer eso-desu_.

Suigintou: _Mejor hazte a un lado que yo abro. Conociéndote, estás haciendo eso porque hay alguien en la puerta_\- abre la puerta y se encuentra con Jun-. Adelante. Tienes que hablar un rato con Shinku. En estos momentos te necesita- cede paso a Jun para que entrara y luego cierra la puerta.

Jun pasa casi corriendo hasta llegar al sofá en que estaba sentada Shinku. Ambos se quedan abrazados un rato hasta que Jun se decide a preguntar lo que había ocurrido.

Shinku: Actué mal, Jun. Hice algo malo- Jun no comprende lo que estaba diciendo su esposa-. Se supone que debía hacer exactamente lo mismo que hice la primera vez que invité a Alice a comer, pero no...

Jun: ¿Qué pasó?

Shinku: Alice en realidad venía disfrazada de tres pordioseros que tocaban a la puerta para que les diera algo que comer, y en un principio accedí y fue así como Alice se había sentido bien con lo que hice. Pero ahora es distinto, maltraté a aquellos pordioseros, y con ellos Alice también salió mal, y debido a eso acaba de pasar todo esto.

Jun: Ya veo. Seguramente debiste sentirte mal cuando te diste cuenta...

Shinku: ¡Siento mucho miedo, Jun!- se abraza a su esposo para llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez en su hombro- Jamás pensé que esto llevaría a que perdiéramos nuestra casa. Actué sin pensar todo este tiempo, ni siquiera intenté de verdad saber porqué Alice no fue a comer la primera vez, y debido a eso me equivoqué e hice algo muy malo. No quiero volver a caer en este error nunca más.

Suiseiseki: Y no caerás, Shinku- la rubia deja de llorar y mira a quien antes creía que era su vecina más entrometida-. Por ahora lo estás pasando mal, pero a partir de mañana sólo debes hacer las cosas de manera distinta-desu. Vuelve a empezar de cero y dale nuevamente una buena impresión a Alice, y te aseguro que volverás a pasarlo muy bien, como cuando recibiste aquella bolsa de oro-desu.

Jun: ¿Qué? Si no mal recuerdo, tú no estuviste ahí cuando Suigintou y Shinku hablaban sobre aquella bolsa ¿De dónde sacaste ese chisme?- a Suiseiseki le sale una vena en la frente.

Suiseiseki: Es información, no chisme-desu.

Megu da la señal a todos de que se podían sentar a comer porque ya la cena estaba lista. Suigintou les daría permiso a Shinku y Jun para dormir en la casa esa noche, y después tuvo que librar una batalla campal para echar a Suiseiseki porque ella también quería dormir ahí. Debido a que la casa sólo contaba con dos habitaciones, Suigintou decide irse a dormir con Megu, a lo que su prima bufa decepcionada porque sabía que Suigintou la haría apagar la tele temprano y no la dejaría disfrutar de sus películas gore hasta llegada la madrugada.

* * *

**Frente a la casa de Suiseiseki**

Hinaichigo y Tomoe estaban sentadas frente a la puerta principal, esperando pacientemente por la llegada de la castaña. Decidieron pedir a Suiseiseki dejarlas dormir en su casa porque por el momento lo mejor sería no hacerlo en su propia casa debido a la puerta destrozada y a que el carpintero no vendría hasta el día siguiente. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no había rastro de Suiseiseki por ningún lado.

Hinaichigo: Hina siente frío-nano.

Tomoe: No te preocupes, Hinaichigo- la abraza para darle calor-. Suiseiseki tiene que venir. Necesariamente debe pasar por aquí para volver.

Suiseiseki: _Jijijiji_\- Tomoe identifica inmediatamente esa risa y va corriendo con Hinaichigo a un costado de la casa para ver a Suiseiseki subiendo una escalera por la ventana de su habitación.

Tomoe: ¡No seas egoísta, Suiseiseki!

Hinaichigo: Hina tiene frío y sueño. Hina sólo quiere dormir una noche en tu casa-nano.

Suiseiseki: Oh, con gusto les volvería a bajar las escaleras que suban hasta acá, pero me siento tan cansada-desu- a Hinaichigo y Tomoe no les parece nada graciosa la broma de Suiseiseki-. De acuerdo, ya les abro la puerta. Sólo quería verlas cómo reaccionaban y divertirme un poco-desu.

Tomoe: Eso no es divertido en absoluto- replica algo enfadada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Uno o dos capítulos más para que Shinku pueda volver a estar bien y la historia termina. De todos modos no esperaba darle mucho alargue, todo viene de un simple cuento que leí cuando tenía nueve años. Esos días eran infancia de verdad -w-. Me despido por el momento, que la pasen bien mientras esperan por el próximo capi.

Hasta otra


	8. ¡Manos a la obra!

**Advertencia: **¿Cómo están, jóvenes y extraños lectores? Aquí les traigo lo prometido, este capítulo del fic _Haciendo pollo para Alice_. Rozen Maiden no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo.

**¡Manos a la obra!**

Antes que amaneciese en el vecindario, ya Shinku se estaba levantando y hacía algunos ejercicios de estiramiento para empezar en forma una jornada que dedicaría de lleno a reponer todos sus recientes errores, aunque tendría que consultar primero con Suigintou y Suiseiseki sobre dónde empezar con ello. Jun permanece tranquilamente dormido, su brazo se posa en el lugar donde minutos antes dormía su esposa, y eso Shinku lo notó de inmediato. Esperaba poder hacer bien las cosas esta vez, y tal vez así podrían conseguir pronto un nuevo hogar para ambos y así estar seguros de tener una larga vida llena de felicidad. Sale en silencio de la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido para no molestar a su marido, quería disfrutar mientras pudiera mirar su rostro cuando duerme.

* * *

**Cocina**

Shinku: Buenos días- saluda algo admirada de ver a Megu y Suigintou que se habían levantado bastante temprano y hacían el desayuno- ¿Cómo durmieron esta noche?

Suigintou: La verdad es que dormí muy mal- pasa una mano por su espalda en señal de que le dolía-. No sé cómo, pero anoche soñé que alguien me estaba cayendo a patadas, y cuando despierto siento que me hubieran dado de verdad.

Megu: Lo siento, Suigintou- dice jugando con sus dedos y un rostro que denotaba una gran vergüenza-. Fuí yo quien te cayó a patadas mientras dormías. Es que tenía una pesadilla y...

Suigintou: ¿Pero cómo puedes tener una pesadilla si estás día y noche viendo películas gore y además esas cosas te gustan como si fueran series infantiles?- Megu no pudo encontrar palabras para responder aquella pregunta- Esto lo hiciste porque no soportabas que no te dejara ver tus películas y te hiciera dormir temprano, ¿verdad?- Megu empieza a sudar frío y hace como si nada y continúa cocinando, pero Suigintou ya sabía todo lo que esperaba- Con que era eso. Eres demasiado berrinchuda.

Shinku se sienta y no escucha los regaños que Suigintou dedica a su prima. En ese momento, a Shinku le importaba más lo que tenía que hacer, el cómo podría resarcir todos los daños que le había hecho a Alice cuando había rechazado hostilmente a aquellos pordioseros. Se preguntaba donde podría encontrarlos, al menos debería disculparse, y de ser posible debería ofrecerles algo para comer o bien podría ser algo de ropa para hacerlos sentir mejor, cuando se acuerda que ella misma ya no tenía nada por perder todo junto a su casa. No sería fácil, lo más seguro era que no confiaran en ella, pero al menos no tendría que enfrentar ese problema sola. Contaba con el apoyo moral de su esposo y de sus vecinas.

Megu: No te dí tan fuerte...

Suigintou: ¿Que no? Llegué a pensar que tenía todas las costillas rotas y me tomó tiempo poderme levantar...

Shinku: Suigintou- las dos primas dejan de discutir y prestan atención a la rubia-. Necesito que me acompañes para poder arreglar esto ¿Sabes de una manera que funcione con la mayor efectividad posible?

Suigintou: El primer paso, si realmente quieres volver a ser bien vista por Alice, es que regreses al templo, pidas disculpas por tus acciones y te comprometas por ayudar a los tres pordioseros por el día de hoy, por lo menos. Si lo haces, entonces Alice volverá a darte buenas cosas todo el día y quizá incluso puedas recuperar tu casa- responde con total naturalidad.

Jun no despertaría hasta pasada media hora de aquella pregunta de Shinku, y ya para entonces Megu había terminado el desayuno, por lo que los cuatro pudieron comer. Shinku le cuenta de sus planes a Jun, y éste le recomienda que debía tener cuidado la próxima vez y que esperaba que realmente lo pudiese conseguir. Aún era temprano y hacía un frío tremendo allá fuera, pero Shinku veía que la hora había llegado, así que sólo toma un abrigo que Suigintou le presta y se va con ella acompañándola rumbo al templo.

* * *

**Templo de Alice**

Una vez más Shinku entra sola al edificio principal del templo, y Suigintou recurre a una revista vieja que encuentra para poder tener su mente en otro lado mientras esperaba que Shinku terminara de hablar con la deidad. Suigintou lee bastante entretenida y tacha uno que otro artículo que le resultara lo bastante bueno como para pretender leerlo en otro momento o hacer que Megu lo leyera. Suiseiseki llega comiendo algunos dulces y se pone detrás de la albina sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

Suiseiseki: ¡Sorpresa, Suigintou!- la albina da un salto muy asustada y se pone una mano en el corazón- ¿Te asusté-desu? ¿Cómo estás con ese dolor que te causó Megu-desu?

Suigintou: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Acaso instalaste cámaras en mi casa?- siente una puntada en un costado y se soba un poco.

Suiseiseki: Eso me es completamente innecesario, pero no me has dicho sobre la sorpresita-desu- a Suigintou le sale una vena en la frente.

Suigintou: ¡No vuelvas a sorprenderme así, torpe!- trata de darle un coscorrón a la castaña, pero ésta anticipa sus movimientos y la esquiva sin problemas- Ojalá no tuvieras esos poderes de superchismosa para así poderte agarrar...

Suiseiseki: ¡Mis poderes no son de chismosa, sino de informada-desu!- a pesar de que su enojo la distrae por un momento, vuelve a esquivar el coscorrón de la ojimagenta.

Suigintou: ¡No huyas, cobarde! Ven y da la cara como una mujer.

Ambas vecinas empiezan a correr de un lado a otro alrededor del edificio del templo. Shinku sale de allí y lo primero que ve es a sus dos vecinas más conocidas "jugando" a perseguirse, por lo que le sale una gota en la cabeza al pensar que se veían muy infantiles haciendo eso.

Suiseiseki: ¡Shinku, a ti te quería ver-desu!- esquiva a Suigintou en el momento en que de un salto se dirigía a ella y la hace caer en el suelo, y acto seguido Suigintou empieza a retorcerse de dolor por su espalda- Los pordioseros ya se han puesto en marcha a la casa de Suigintou para que les pidas disculpas-desu.

Shinku: ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo sabes algo como eso, Suiseiseki?- la castaña frunce el ceño, esperando que Shinku no volviera con lo de los chismes- Eso no importa, tengo que ir ahora mismo en ese caso. Ya no tengo tiempo para entretenerme- se va corriendo por las escaleras y desaparece de inmediato.

Suiseiseki: ¡Al rato te alcanzo-desu!

* * *

**Frente a la casa de Suigintou**

Shinku llega jadeando con dificultad a causa de ir corriendo todo el camino sin tomarse un tiempo para descansar, y justo ahí estaba Megu barriendo la puerta y Jun estaba junto a los escombros de su casa recogiendo lo que pudiera para limpiar el terreno. Jun estaba decidido a volver a construir esa casa que con tanto trabajo de él y Shinku habían comprado.

Shinku: ¡Vienen pronto! Suiseiseki... me ha informado que... ellos... están en camino- informa con dificulltades para respirar bien.

Megu: ¿Sui-san te lo dijo? Todo el mundo dice que es una chismosa de primer nivel, pero la verdad es que utiliza su ojito de jade para ver y oír lo que hace todo el mundo- tanto Jun como Shinku se la quedan viendo-. Una vez ella me lo dijo. Fue a modo de disculpa porque accidentalmente reveló que yo había alquilado accidentalmente una película para mayores pero no era gore, y que aquella noche yo me emocioné cuando vi esa película y empecé a...

Jun: Mejor no nos des detalles, Megu- interrumpe con la cara muy roja y no queriendo saber nada más-. Creo que dijiste demasiado. Y por cierto, ¿cómo puede Suiseiseki "oír" con su ojo?

Shinku: El día que Suiseiseki diga por ahí algo indebido sobre mí y Jun, la encerraré en un cubo de basura y no la dejaré salir.

Las discusiones pasaron rápidamente a segundo plano cuando Shinku divisa al primer pordiosero acercarse cojeando hasta aquella casa, con su ropa toda raída y sucia. Jun continúa en su labor de recoger los escombros que podía y Megu sigue barriendo la puerta frontal como si nada. Shinku traga grueso y se prepara para recibir a aquel pobre hombre, tal vez sin nada que ofrecerle, pero eso no impediría que la disculpa se dé a cabo.

Shinku: Señor...- el hombre se asusta un poco al ver a Shinku, pero no hace nada por alejarse- Quiero pedirle disculpas por los daños causados, de verdad. No sabía que estaba causando tanto daño cuando hice esas cosas tan horribles y quiero saber qué puedo saber para que me disculpe.

Jun y Megu permanece en completo silencio, ansiosos por ver qué más estaba por pasar. Sólo Souseiseki esta asomada por la ventana, viendo sin saber lo que ocurría, cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar.

Souseiseki: Moshi moshi...

Suiseiseki: _Souseiseki, Shinku se está disculpando por defraudar a Alice, así que no digas nada-desu_\- la gemela de pelo corto se sorprende por ese aviso adelantado, pero al menos sabía qué hacer.

Souseiseki: Gracias por avisar, Suiseisseki- cuelga el teléfono y sólo se queda en silencio viendo por la ventana.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La historia se acerca a su final, y con ello espero hacerlo lo mejor posible. Un saludo a los que han llegado hasta aquí y espero que lleguemos todos juntos al final :D

Hasta otra


	9. El final más raro para Shinku

**Advertencia: **Aquí ha llegado el capítulo final de la historia correspondiente a Rozen Maiden. Sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque al igual que ustedes estoy lo bastante enfermo como para ambiciarlas XD

**El final más raro para Shinku**

Shinku llega a pasar casi dos horas ayudando al primer pordiosero, ya sea cortándole el maltratado y decolorido cabello y afeitándole la barba, escuchando sus problemas que lo llevaron a la mendicidad o charlando sobre otras cosas que ayudaran a subir la moral del sujeto. Megu y Jun en ningún momento se descuidaron para así estar listos para ayudar en caso que Shinku tuviera ante sí algo que no pudiera hacer. Al rato llegan Suigintou y Suiseiseki para ver qué tal le iba a la rubia, y se muestran complacidas al ver que hasta el momento todo iba bien. Ya el primer paso estaba dado de manera satisfactoria.

Suiseiseki: ¿Lo ves? Te dije que Shinku estaba muy bien, y tú que estabas de pesimista-desu.

Suigintou: Yo sí creía que Shinku lo haría bien, y además en ningún momento hablé nada contigo- objeta aún sujetándose un costado.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Megu: Eso estuvo muy bien. Te felicito- le da una botella de agua a Shinku.

El primer pordiosero se había ido con una muy buena impresión gracias a las acciones de Shinku. Aún no había llegado el segundo mendigo, por lo que el grupo descansaba un momento de todas las cosas que estuvieron haciendo esa mañana. Incluso Souseiseki estaba ahí preguntándole a su gemela lo que estaba pasando.

Suiseiseki: ...Pues ya ves que Shinku tiene la misión de reparar sus errores y demostrar que ha aprendido la lección para que no se repita lo del incendio-desu.

Souseiseki: Con que era eso. Eso explica lo que pasó. Tenía años sin ver que algo tan grave ocurriese por aquí, porque todo el mundo aquí sabe como funciona lo que hace Alice. Por eso es que este vecindario es un lugar agradable, porque Alice siempre deja en claro que las malas personas no tienen cabida aquí.

Eso lo explicaba todo para Shinku. El vecindario era célebre no porque allí todo el mundo fuera bueno porque sí, sino porque sólo las personas buenas y amables eran capaces de permanecer ahí sin que Alice les soltara su enojo o su decepción. El vecindario era en realidad un lugar en donde debía aprender a ser una mejor vecina y una mejor persona ante todos. Lamentaba no haber sabido eso desde antes, pero ahora estaba decidida a lograrlo para ganarse nuevamente un lugar ahí.

* * *

**Más tarde**

El segundo pordiosero había llegado en el momento exaceto que indicaba Suiseiseki cuando lo vio acercarse, y tal como con el primero, Shinku le ayudó y se disculpó con él. Megu y Jun se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer el almuerzo, en vista que ya era mediodía y todos evidenciaban que estaban teniendo hambre. Suigintou, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki nuevamente se enfrentaron en una partida de póker en la que casualmente Suiseiseki ganó de manera avasalladora, trayendo con esto las protestas de la albina porque sabía que Suiseiseki usaba su habilidad para saber qué cartas tenían las demás. Fuera de eso no hubo nada que destacar hasta que Shinku pudo despedirse del segundo pordiosero.

* * *

**Casa de Suigintou**

Suiseiseki: Sólo falta uno, así que no debes flaquear ni cantar victoria del todo-desu- dice cuando termina con su segundo plato.

Suigintou: ¿Y a ti quién te invitó a comer en mi casa, Suiseiseki?- objeta con cara de enojo por lo del partido póker.

Ya el trabajo estaba casi hecho, pero estaba más que claro que esto sólo era para volver a empezar de cero, porque de ahí en adelante Shinku debería aplicar todos los días lo que ha aprendido sobre la humildad, la amabilidad y la solidaridad, aunque le parecía un poco cómica la discusión que tenían Suigintou y Suiseiseki. El momento final se acercaba. Si Shinku hacía mal las cosas en esta ocasión entonces nada de lo que hizo antes valdría la pena. Jun le da un beso para desearle la mejor de las suertes y para demostrarle una vez más que pase lo que pase no estaba sola en esto. Incluso Souseiseki le alza el pulgar deseandole lo mejor.

* * *

**Más tarde**

Llega el tercer pordiosero y Shinku ya estaba lista. Lo aborda cuando logra tenerlo cerca, pero justo cuando estaba por saludarlo resbala y acaba con su rostro en el suelo delante del hombre sin techo. Jun va corriendo para ayudarla a levantarse, pero nota que el pordiosero le tiende antes su mano para ayudar a su esposa a levantarse, a lo que ella acepta y así se pone de pie.

Shinku: Erm... Muchas gracias, señor. Me sorprende un poco que me ayudara después de que lo había tratado mal.

Pordiosero 3: No es nada. A lo mejor se había confundido, aunque todavía me duele todo el cuerpo- se pasa una mano por el magullado brazo que tenía descubierto.

A Suiseiseki casi le da un ataque risa por lo que había pasado, y lo mismo pasaba en el caso de Megu, pero no van más allá, de hecho todo acabó igual de bien que con los otros dos pordioseros, terminando así un día que para Shinku fue el más agotador desde que había terminado la preparatoria. No iría a ver a Alice para ver si lo había hecho bien, sólo dejaría que pasara lo que pasara y estaría el resto del día con Jun, cuando llegó un mensaje de una compañía constructora que llena de esperanzas a ambos.

Jun: ¡Shinku! Ahora contamos con el apoyo de la constructora para rehacer nuestro hogar. Pronto estaremos otra vez en nuestra casa- dice claramente feliz y abrazando a la rubia.

Shinku: Entonces todo valió la pena. Logré que Alice dejara de estar molesta conmigo.

Jun carga a Shinku y la hace girar a su alrededor, ambos estaban riendo de ver que la pesadilla no iba a continuar, pero Suiseiseki les daría un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Suiseiseki: ¡Felicidades, Shinku! ¡Estás embarazada-desu!

Megu: ¿Eh, tan pronto? Pero si sólo lleva una noche en casa de Suigintou y mía ¿Cómo le hicieron tan pronto?

Ahora Shinku y Jun estaban rojos a más no poder, además que empezaron a enfadarse con la castaña que ríe algo nerviosa al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder a la pregunta de Megu.

Souseiseki: ¿Porqué arruinaste el momento, Suiseiseki?

Suigintou: Será mejor que no respondas a esa pregunta, Suiseiseki. Yo tampoco quiero saberlo.

* * *

**Habitaciónde Jun**

Hinaichigo: ¿Y que le respondiste entonces-nano?

Suiseiseki: Ahí estaba yo, en medio de un problema de los peores, pero de alguna manera logré dar una buena excusa para que la médium de Suigintou no me molestara más-desu- explica la tercera muñeca finalizando su historia con gestos que lo hacían ver a lo grande.

Shinku: No me gustó para nada el final de ese cuento- objeta con la taza de té ya vacía-. No me gustó la parte en que me pones a resbalar, ni tampoco que siempre estuvieras husmeando en lo que yo hago. Y por cierto, ¿porqué tú eras la única con poderes en ese cuento?

Kanaria: ¡Y yo apenas aparezco-kashira!- se queja agitando su paraguas y casi le da en la cara a Souseiseki.

Shinku: Tienes suerte que Suigintou no estuviera aquí para escuchar tu extraña historia- se pone de pie y se dirige a paso lento a la puerta-. Se volvería loca y te desharía con sus plumas, o te cortaría con su espada como si fueras un jamón, aunque debo admitir que me pareció gracioso que la pusieras a vender pollo con aquellas orejas de gato puestas.

Las cinco Rozen Maiden (desde Kanaria hasta Hinaichigo) estaban todas en la habitación escuchando el relato de Suiseiseki. Jun estaba tan absorto en su computadora que casi no escuchó nada de aquel cuento y tampoco opinó en modo alguno, y de todas maneras la única que mostró haberle gustado la historia fue a Hinaichigo, mientras que las demás sólo pensaban que la historia era demasiado rara o que tenían algo que objetar.

Souseiseki: Ya se está haciendo tarde. Mejor regreso con los abuelos.

Suiseiseki: De acuerdo. Me los saludas-desu.

Souseiseki recoge su sombrero y se va de allí. Kanaria se va también por la ventana y usa su paraguas para alejarse volando, Shinku ya estaba bajando las escaleras y Nori estuvo todo el tiempo abajo cocinando y no escuchó nada de aquella historia, por lo que sólo quedaban dos muñecas y un humano en la habitación.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere escuchar otro cuento. Que sea otro cuento bonito como el otro-nano.

Suiseiseki: Faltaría más, chibi-ichigo- se acomoda nuevamente y se estira para empezar otra historia, aún si Hinaichigo era la única que le prestaba atención. Lo que le importaba era contar sus inventos de esa noche.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Muy raro el final? Me inspiré en el final del capítulo 23 de _Yuruyuri_ para finalizar este cuento, pero en fin. Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora podré escribir con mayor comodidad las historias que próximamente voy a subir. Se despide por el momento Nadaoriginal.

Hasta otra


End file.
